Blood is thicker than Water
by The Mochi Factory
Summary: What would happen if Kuroko and Akashi were cousins? Perhaps it might have something to do with Kuroko leaving the Teikou basketball team... COMPLETED!
1. Part 1: The Beginnning

Finally, the debut of The Mochi Factory!

A good evening to everyone! This is Jo-chan here; you would know me by my other pen-name 'Dreams of the Future'. The Mochi Factory is a little something my kid sis, 'A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover', and I are doing. Basically it's our collaborations. (ANYL is MIA at the moment with her math homework)

Anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow we turned it into a series with very short chapters.

And we'll talk more in the Author's Note later on.

ENJOY THE STORY, FOLKS!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Part One**  
**"The beginning."**

* * *

They were five when they first met.

Though they have been cousins, they have never met each other before, until that faithful day at the birthday party of a child of their parents' mutual acquaintance.

"Tetchan," The mother of the blue-haired boy smiled at her son, who held onto her as if his life depended on it. "This is your cousin, Sei-kun. Go and say hi."

The boy peeked from behind his mother's skirt, taking a glimpse of the other child before hiding his face again. Seeing that the blue-haired boy was not going to warm up to him anytime soon, the other boy took the initiative, walking closer to him. Feeling the red-haired boy come closer, the blue-haired boy looked up again, but did not hide his face.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou!" The red-haired boy introduced himself, extending a hand. "Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm…" The blue-haired boy stuttered, trying his best to find the courage to even say his own name. He took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "I'm… Kuroko Tetsuya."

And before they knew it, they became the best of friends.

The two of them were polar opposites, not just in their appearances, but also in personality. One had a head of fiery red hair; the other icy blue. One was energetic, bubbly, outgoing; the other reserved, quiet, shy. One was always the center of the crowd; the other, practically invisible.

Yet they got along so well.

The two of them grew up together, and attended the same elementary school.

Along the way, Kuroko learnt that their mothers were sisters, but due to his father's work, he had been raised outside of Japan. Shortly after he turned five, his parents divorced, and his mother took him back with her to Japan.

Because of his mother's busy schedule, Kuroko and Akashi spend almost all their time after school together.

"Oi, Tetsu; that's where you were… you're reading again?"

"Yeah. Sei-kun, is that…?"

"A basketball. Never seen one before?"

"Papa has one at home, but I've never really played before… Sei-kun, you're playing basketball?"

"Yup! I joined the basketball club, but I'm still learning. Mama says I've got talent, too."

"That's good for you, Sei-kun."

"Speaking of which, Tetsu; it's strange that you haven't played basketball before. I mean, your papa used to play basketball, didn't he? My Mama told me he was really good at it."

'Well, I did try once… but I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Play basketball."

"How can you say that, Tetsu? You've only tried it once, after all."

"But… I can't even throw it near the hoop. Unlike Papa."

"Why don't you ask your Papa to teach you, then? Ah, I know! Let's go ask him together!"

They were both young boys at the ripe age of ten back then.

Kuroko had never once gave a single thought about playing basketball. He knew he was bad at it; and his father's expertise in the game only made the boy feel worse about his lack of skill. However, it was thanks to Akashi that he had fallen in love with the game.

Akashi would play basketball every other day with the other boys their age at the basketball courts near Kuroko's house. The other boy would sit by the edge of the courts, watching his cousin play; but would not touch the ball at all.

Kuroko loved watching Akashi play. He was so fast… much more than the others. Akashi was what most would call perfect. Every step, every move, every shot… it was flawless. Beautiful, even.

Even some of the teenagers, all of them middle schoolers, who had challenged him lost to him.

When it came to basketball, Akashi Seijuurou was what one would call a prodigy.

"Tetsu! Look out!"

Akashi's shout had snapped Kuroko from his thoughts as the orange ball came flying towards his direction. Moving as if it was on instinct, Kuroko swung his arm, touched the ball and almost immediately, sent it flying towards his cousin, who had caught it with mild surprise. In fact, everyone else on the court was surprised by the sudden movement.

What had just happened? Did the ball simply change its direction? It was supposed to hit Kuroko straight in the face, but…

Akashi was the first to break the silence.

"Tetsu… You…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

DOTF: By the way the genius who came up with this idea is ANYL. She was commenting how Akashi with his old hairstyle resembled Kuroko's. "They look like cousins," she said. And I was like "No they don't.", but somehow, this ended up being written by me.

ANYL: I thought you were posting this up on your original account. Meep.

DOTF: Hey; you said we could post it here. I asked and you agreed. Like, since this was YOUR idea and I wrote it and YOU beta-ed it. it counts as a collab.

ANYL: ... Okay, then lemme study. Meep. *vanishes behind a cape*

DOTF: ... LOL. By the way, this story will only have six chapters. No more, no less. So, see you next week!

ANYL: *runs back, kicking DOTF in the process*

DOTF: Uwaaah.

ANYL: Reminds me, Blood is red (Akashi) and Water is more crystal-blue (Kuroko). Coincidence much? :)

DOTF: ... OMG! I SO DID NOT NOTICE THAT! AND I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THAT TITLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

ANYL: *baka-slaps* Don't over-exaggerate, you! *rolls away*


	2. Part 2: Teikou Middle School

Good morning, everyone! It's Wednesday, and here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Part Two**  
**"Teikou Middle School"**

* * *

Before they knew it, they were both in Middle School. Apparently, someone had heard about Akashi's skills and scouted him to join Teikou Middle, a school famous for producing skilled players. He had happily accepted, delighted at the prospect of having a chance to challenge even tougher opinions. Of course, Kuroko had followed him to Teikou, since there was no particular school he had had in mind to join after graduating from elementary school.

A short while after the start of the school year, Akashi had already made it to the top of the school's basketball team: the first string which contained the cream of the crop; the best of all of Teikou's players.

Akashi, along with three other freshmen, where specially invited to join the team. They made it to the first string even without having to go through the placement tests that all other first years required to go through. It was said that these freshmen had even managed to surpass almost all the second and third year regulars within a month that they had entered the team.

It was also about then that Akashi and Kuroko started to drift apart. They cast aside the old, childish nicknames for more formal ways of addressing each other. They rarely saw each other in school; and a lot less outside of school. They barely spoke to each other anymore.

Unknown to anyone but his father, Kuroko had decided to join the basketball club, instead of the literature club that everyone else had thought that he had joined. After watching his cousin play for long, Kuroko had wanted to play side-by-side with Akashi. Due to his lack of overall skill, however, he was immediately placed into the third string, which contained most of the members of the club, and of course, the worst of the lot.

It was there Kuroko had remained unnoticed for some time, since the members of each string do not have any contact with the other.

Knowing his lack of skill, Kuroko had been desperate to improve his skills, so as to one day be on par with his cousin. Even after practice was over, he stayed back alone to practice, in hopes of getting better, but there was little sign of improvement. It was then he had befriended Aomine.

Aomine Daiki was a fellow first-year student at Teikou and a player of the first string in the basketball team, who had an unrivalled passion for the sport. He had been looking for a place to practice, especially since the gymnasium used by the first string was packed with players, and had stumbled to where Kuroko had been practicing for the past few weeks.

He had mistaken the smaller boy for a ghost at first, but became his training partner and friend afterwards.

Despite the extra training with Aomine, Kuroko was still not improving. He had even thought of quitting the team. He was just no good at basketball; the worst of all failures when it came to it. He had known it all along; that just did not possess the talent that his father and his cousin Akashi had.

That evening, after the ranking test, he had arrived that the gymnasium where Aomine was waiting, feeling down.

"Oh hey, you're late," Aomine looked up as Kuroko walked into the gym, still wearing his uniform. "There's hardly ti- Huh? Are you going home already?"

"Aomine-kun…. I'm thinking about quitting the basketball team."

"What? Why?" Aomine yelled, surprised.

"Like I thought… with my skills, I probably won't even make it to the second string, let alone be able to play with Aomine-kun."

And Akashi-kun, Kuroko added mentally before continuing.

"I like basketball… but, I've been on the team for half a year… I guess there's nothing you can do about it if you're not made for it. On top of that, this is Teikou Middle School. Honestly, I don't think I could be of any use to the team at all. In a team, there's no such thing as an unnecessary player."

Kuroko hang his head low, trying his best to contain the emotions that threatened to break loose.

"Even if you can't play in matches, there's no way that a guy who stays back later than members of the first string, later than anyone, can be useless," Aomine spoke, as if trying to give him some support.

"But…"

"At least for me, watching you like that made me respect you… and made me want to work harder. Still, I'm not going to say you can really do it for sure if you don't give up, nut if you do, there'd be nothing left."

Kuroko stood in silence, pondering over the words that Aomine has spoken to him.

"Aomine," A voice that was familiar to the both of them called out. "I thought I didn't see you for a while. So you were here, huh."

Kuroko lifted his head to spot three boys standing at the entrance of the gymnasium. The tallest of the three has purple hair, and was busily snacking on a stick of pocky. The other one, who had green hair and was wearing glasses, was holding a spray bottle. The last of the three and also the shortest, was none other than…

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke, soft enough so that only Aomine could've heard him.

"You know him, Tetsu?" Aomine whispered back before turning his attention back to the redhead. "Well, there were too many people in the other auditorium…"

"Well, it doesn't really matter where you practice-" Akashi paused as he spotted his cousin standing next to the tan boy. He raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Kuroko there. "And who do we have here?"

"Oh… I always practice with him. His name is Tetsu. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hmm?" Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled, still nibbling on the chocolate-coated biscuit stick. "Did we have a guy like this on the team?"

"He's not in the first string. Still in the third string, this guy."

"Hmm… Whatever, then," Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, giving Kuroko a bored, unconcerned glance as he turned around, yawning. "Hey, let's go already…"

Akashi's glance became focused, staring straight at his cousin.

"Just a minute, Atsushi. This guy's hiding a talent completely different from ours. It's rare to see his type of player. If we can bring out his talent, he'd be an exceptional player."

"Ohh? You think so, Aka-chin?"

Akashi gave his cousin with a look of unwavering confidence.

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

DOTF: AND WE'RE DONE! YAY! Now let's go sleep.

ANYL: *Clears throat* But I've got school…

DOTF: Well, I happen to be in school right now. But psychology lecture's just too boring. Say, has anyone heard the character songs for Kuro-chan, Kagami and Kise yet?

ANYL: No, I'm in school… And the teachers cut off the wi-fi to the students.

DOTF: That's why we're talking telepathically. Back to the topic, the story will start to get tense from next chapter onwards.

ANYL: *no response*

DOTF: We would like to thank everyone who had read this story, added to your story alert, reviewed etc. I promise, we will not fail you!

ANYL: … Anyways, I'll let DOTF reply all reviews regarding any questions for this week. Next week she's stuffin' it to me. (Meep)

DOTF: Hey, I have assignments to do too. Anyway, see you next week! Byebye!

Note 1: the above conversation was planned the night before because DOTF is posting this in the middle of a psychology lecture while the lecturer goes on about behaviourism. (Good kids shouldn't be doing this. Really.)

Note 2: DOTF is quite grumpy now due to train fault. The transport system's getting from bad to worse lately.

Note 3: Before we forget, the next chapter will be out on Tuesday next week.

**SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**


	3. Part 3: Not the same anymore

It's already past bedtime, but no harm posting this now, right?

Oh yes, a note to the question that ladiee yami-san brought up, which is why Kuroko and Akashi don't tell the rest that they are cousins. Well, I (DOTF) was thinking along the lines of social and peer pressure. I mean, if Akashi is too good, won't Kuroko be under pressure and always be compared to him? (thought Kuroko would probably just ignore it) Plus, Kuroko could be a target of people who want to make Akashi suffer (oh, the dramatics).

Anyway, on to the ultra-short chapter!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Part Three**  
**"Not the same anymore."**

* * *

Two years have passed since then. Thanks to Akashi, who had given him a chance to show his abilities, Kuroko was able to enter the first string and even became a regular of the team. His wish was granted: he was able to play beside his friend Aomine and of course, his cousin, Akashi, in the sport all of them loved so dearly.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Aomine Daiki.

Midorima Shintarou.

The new guy that came in during their second year, Kise Ryouta.

The five of them were all labeled as prodigies and was known by the world of Japanese Basketball as the Generation of Miracles.

Those two years had gone by in the blink of an eye. In those two years, Teikou Middle had managed to bag the top spot in the various tournaments held throughout the country for two years running; with Akashi, now Captain of the team, leading the Generation of Miracles for both years.

Kuroko could never have been more proud of his cousin and of his teammates. Even though he was playing with them, Kuroko knew that he was not good enough to be considered as one of the Generation of Miracles; not that anyone other than the six (Momoi included) had really recognized him as one of them.

However, there was thing that Kuroko had noticed. He couldn't remember when or how, but the Generation of Miracles had started to change. What was once a group of exceptional players who came together to play the sport they had loved (with the probable exception of Murasakibara) became a band of merciless monsters with a quenchless thirst for victory.

Especially when Aomine, who was once a hardworking player and had looked forward to practice, started becoming more and more powerful.

Even though everyone else was gradually improving, his growth seemed to have been the most drastic of them all. Before long, Aomine had found basketball to have become boring, saying that there was no worthy opponent for him anymore. He started skipping practices and kept slacking off despite the constant advice and scolding from both Kuroko and Momoi.

Things got worse when he started slacking off during matches, not taking his opponent and the match seriously. Kuroko, still trying to get Aomine to do his best, gave him advice; but was shocked to see how his friend had cruelly crushed his opponents, as if they were little ants crawling on the ground.

Aomine wasn't the only one. The rest soon followed; crushing every single opponent that they had ever come across and, to Kuroko's horror, taking pleasure in doing so.

Winning is everything.

That was, still is and will always be the motto of the Teikou Basketball Team.

But crushing your opponents as if they were nothing… just to win?

Ignoring the feeling of others and trampling on them… just for the sole purpose of attaining victory?

It was just a game, but taking so seriously to the point of belittling your opponents… just because your own team stronger than them?

This is not basketball, Kuroko thought. This was not the very same sport that he had fallen in love with. This wasn't the same sport his father had once played and had been extremely proud of. This wasn't the basketball he saw Akashi play those years back with a genuine smile on his face.

This wasn't the same team and the same people he had once considered his teammates.

What they are doing isn't right, and Kuroko knew it. However, with the final match of the National Tournament coming up, he kept mum, not saying a word about his doubts. He knew the others would pay no heed to his concerns even if he did.

To them, winning was everything, after all.

To be honest, Kuroko was afraid. He knew that they would reject him, brand him a traitor to the team, even. After all, they had no need for a weakling who did not see victory as his top priority.

He was afraid of being tossed aside, just like the opponents that had failed to take them down.

That year, they had won the championships for the third year consecutively, brushing their opponent aside as if they were only specks of dust dancing in the still air.

Kuroko had had enough.

Later that day, he had called his cousin to the rooftop of their school, wanting to speak to him alone.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi had asked as he approached his cousin. "It's rare for you to call me out like this. Could we talk somewhere else; perhaps tonight during dinner at your place-"

"No, we can't," Kuroko's tone and expression was firm. "It has to be now, when no one else is around."

Akashi was taken slightly aback, though he was puzzled at the same time. This is the first time he had ever seen his cousin get so serious. Sure, most would think that with his deadpanned expression, he was always serious, which was partially true; but this was a different kind of 'serious' altogether.

"That's a rare face for you to make. What's on your mind?"

"Akashi-kun. Winning is everything, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"And since Akashi-kun always wins, Akashi-kun is always right, isn't he?"

"Indeed," The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes into a glare. "What exactly are you trying to say, Tetsuya?"

-xxx-

DOTF: And the tension's building! The next chapter's gonna be the best ever, at least, in terms of plot development. And with only four hours of sleep and miraculously finishing two essays (one from drama and the other for psychology) in eleven hours; I'm still surprisingly hyper. Enough about me, the next chapter will be released on Monday next week! Look forward to it!

ANYL: *smiling with glee*(because exams are over)


	4. Part 4: Discord

We're doing the author's note before the chapter. Only reason is because this is probably the most intense chapter.

Please excuse our lack of review replies. As much as we would love to reply you, there's this blasted thing called schoolwork that seems to haunt us day and night, holidays or not.

A note from DOTF regarding longer chapters (reply to 14th Musician-san): Well, this story was meant to be a one-shot, so when we divided it up, we actually wanted to make the length of each chapter more consistent, hence the reason why our chapters are short. And trust me, the original one-shot was a lot shorter than the six chapters we have in total. I hope you will enjoy the story from the start until the end!

A note from ANYL: It's not 'we', you (DOTF) divided it up! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter. *Humming birthday song to self, although the said birthday will only come in 3 weeks plus* :P

Next chapter will be out on Sunday, tenth June.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Part Four  
****"Discord"**

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to say, Tetsuya?" Akashi stood opposite his cousin, hands stuffed into the pockets of his uniform pants as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Kuroko paused, staring straight into Akashi's eyes, his gaze unwavering with a strong emotion that was rarely seen in it.

"I don't think it is right; Teikou's basketball."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think it's right… to treat your opponents as if they are nothing to you. They have worked so hard, even more than we might have, but even though they had lost; we shouldn't treat them as if they are worthless trash. Even if we win and they don't… it doesn't mean that we have the right to ignore their hard work and trample over their hopes so cruelly. It's… it's not right. I don't think it is right to be doing something like that."

Kuroko took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Victory… is it really everything? I don't think the basketball that Teikou plays… that the Generation of Miracles play… it's not basketball. I won't..."

Akashi's gaze had remained fixed, his arms still crossed. When Kuroko had stopped speaking for a while, he stifled a laugh, bursting into a fit of laughter

"Is that all you have to say?"

Kuroko remained silent and calm, gaze still focused on the boy in front of him.

"I hadn't expected something like this to come from someone like you, Tetsuya. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't like Teikou's policy of playing of basketball."

"You have mentioned that earlier, but-"

"If the basketball that Akashi-kun plays now… the basketball Aomine-kun plays… the basketball that the Generation of Miracles play is truly what basketball actually is… then I'll stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop playing basketball."

"You wouldn't stop. You can't stop."

"I can and I would, Akashi-kun."

Akashi made a small sound that seemed to be a cross between a snort and a chuckle.

"Let me tell you something, Akashi-kun: I had once enjoyed it; the thrill of playing on the court, the squeak of the shoes on the polished wooden floor, the sound of the ball when it hits the ground, the swishing of the net as the ball passes through it… but now I don't. In fact, I hate it."

"You can't hate it."

"I have come to hate it. I don't… see basketball the way I used to. And neither do you, Akashi-kun."

"…" Akashi remained silent, but his aura grew more and more ominous with every word spoken.

"… And you've changed, Akashi-kun."

"Hah?" The eyes of the red-haired boy narrowed once again, not understanding the meaning of the words uttered by the smaller boy.

"Not just you… Aomine-kun… Kise-kun… everyone. You have all changed. You're all so different now."

"Look, Tetsuya. You're starting to sound ridiculous, you know that?"

"It may sound ridiculous to you, but I'm serious here. What happened to the kind Akashi-kun I once knew, who had loved basketball with all his heart? Where was the Akashi-kun I once knew, who played basketball just because he had enjoyed it? He isn't here. You aren't the Akashi-kun I knew before. You aren't the Sei-kun I had grown up with."

"That's enough of your nonsense, Tetsuya." Akashi raised his voice a little, as if it was in protest to the old nickname.

"The Sei-kun I knew…"

"I said enough."

The red-haired boy took a step forward, sending an agile punch to the other boy's face. Kuroko didn't even have time to react, let alone dodge.

The blue-haired boy let out a small groan of pain as he collapsed to the hard, concrete ground of the rooftop area. He put a hand to his cheek, which was now red and stinging. Akashi stood over him, looking down at him with a glare so intense that it could've killed. It was silent for a while, neither saying a word nor moving.

Even though Kuroko was lying on his side, wincing at the throbbing pain of his cheek, he could feel Akashi's fierce glare burning into him. He groaned, once, as Akashi stuck out his foot and gave a kick, forcing him onto his back. Stepping down on Kuroko's chest, Akashi bent over to stare straight at Kuroko's face, straight into his eyes.

With a deep, scathing tone, he spoke.

"You're the only one who had changed, Tetsuya."

"Akashi… kun… You're… wrong." Kuroko struggled to choke out, feeling the pressure of Akashi's foot pressing down on his ribcage, as if he was trying to crush his bones into tiny little fragments.

Kuroko struggled to breathe, his chest feeling more and more compressed as Akashi pressed down even harder.

"Me?" The red-haired boy chuckled, a menacing laugh threatening to rip out from within him.

"Let me tell you one thing, Tetsuya. Since I always win, I'm always right."

Akashi then turned around, taking his leave. As he opened the door leading to the stairwell, Akashi spoke his last words, his tone laced in poison.

"If you hate it so much… Why don't you just quit?"


	5. Part 5: Goodbye

It's the last second chapter! We hope you've been enjoying it so far. (and we, or at least, DOTF expanded this chapter)

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Part Five**  
**"Goodbye."**

* * *

"Midorimacchi! I forgot my socks today! Can you lend me a pair?"

"You idiot; weren't those socks that you're wearing with you indoor shoes earlier?"

"But those aren't for playing basketball! They'd definitely smell bad if I play in them!"

"Well, too bad for you; especially since your Gemini Horoscope today predicted the worse luck for you," Midorima spoke as he pushed up his glasses. "And as always, I have my lucky item with me. Today's lucky item happens to be…"

"Oi! Midorima! Why the hell do you have a tennis racket with you? Aren't we in the basketball team?"

"As I was trying to explain, you idiot, this is my lucky item for today. Shall I hit you with it?"

"I'll pass!"

"Mido-chin, Aka-chin wants to talk to you regarding the next training camp…"

"I'll be right over once I tie my shoes."

"But that would take forever. Aka-chin says he wants to see you now."

"... Fine."

The next day proceeded as per normal. Even though they had won the nationals (again), it made no difference to the Teikou Basketball team. Another tournament was coming up in a month or so, and practice was underway.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, looking around for his friend as he balanced a ball on the top of his head.

"He's probably around, somewhere, isn't he?" Midorima sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "It's not like he's that easy to spot in the first place."

"Maybe he decided to ditch practice and have fun somewhere else."

"Speak for yourself, Aomine-kun! Tetsu's not like you!"

"Sa-chin's right. It's not like Kuro-chin to miss out on practice. Do you know what might have happened to him, Aka-chin?"

"…"

"I guess you don't."

The awkward silence between the whole team lasted for a while before a monotonous voice disrupted it.

"Excuse me."

All heads turned towards the boy with ice-blue hair, who was standing at the entrance of the gymnasium, his face expressionless and rid of all emotion. A white piece of gauze was taped to his left cheek, where he had received his cousin's blow the day before.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kuroko."

"Kuro-chin."

"…"

"Kurokocchi! Where were you? What happened to your face? And why are you still in your uniform? Hurry and get changed, or you'd be late for-"

"I didn't come here for practice."

"Huh?" Everyone, except Akashi, gave Kuroko a curious glance.

"I'm here to thank everyone for the time I had spent here," Kuroko gave a small bow. "Thank you very much."

"Tetsu-kun? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm quitting the team."

"Eh?"

"Goodbye."

With those words, Kuroko turned around, walking away from the gymnasium and his team without looking back.

"Wait a minute, Kurokocchi…"

"Tetsu-kun! What…"

"Kuro…chin?"

"Kuroko; what has gotten into you?"

"Damn it, Tetsu!" Aomine growled, getting up from his seat on the bench and breaking into a jog in attempt to catch up to his friend. "You can't just leave as and when you please! Get back here, you little-"

"Daiki. Stop right there."

Everyone froze as their Captain finally spoke, even Aomine himself had stopped in his tracks.

"No one is to go after him."

"What?"

"But Captain…" Kise started, but was interrupted as Aomine stepped forward in a rage, grabbing the shorter boy by the front of his shirt.

"You can't just tell me to leave him alone! Tetsu is my friend! I have every right to go after-"

"You don't."

"Hah?"

"I repeat. You are not to go after Tetsuya, nor are you to be concerned with him. If you insist on doing it, consider yourself out of the team. That applies to everyone else in the whole team as well."

"Akashi, You…" Aomine gritted his teeth, the fingers of his other hand curling into a tight fist.

"We have no need to concern ourselves with people who do not stand by our side."

"You…"

"Unhand me, Daiki. Now."

"You bastard…"

Akashi intensified his glare, looking straight into Aomine's eyes as he spoke.

"I told you to unhand me."

"Tch." Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance before he freed the boy's shirt from his grasp.

"Continue with practice." Akashi ordered, pretending as if the commotion earlier had never happened.

"DAMN IT!" Aomine yelled, grabbing a ball and throwing it, with all the strength and frustration he could ever have, past Akashi's head and stormed off as it hit the wall behind him.

"Aomine-kun! Wait!" Momoi called as she ran after her childhood friend, worried that he might do something stupid that might get him either kicked out of the team, or worse, expelled from school.

Kise could only stand where he was, speechless at the turn of events and not knowing what to do. Midorima, on the other hand, pushed up his glasses, murmuring something under his breath as he continued with practice. Murasakibara continued munching on his fifth bar of candy for the day, looking with watchful eyes at the captain, who had continued with practice as well.

"You know something, don't you, Aka-chin?"

The red-haired Captain gave no response as he continued dribbling the ball, pretending as if he had not heard the purple-haired boy's question. Murasakibara frowned, not happy that his question was totally ignored.

"Aka-chin?"

"Continue with practice, Atsushi."

Murasakibara had no choice but to comply to his captain's order.

Since then, none of the members of the Teikou Basketball team had any contact with Kuroko. Even for Kise, Aomine and Momoi, who had tried to at least talk to him, he would've been gone from their sight the moment after they had spotted him. Neither of them were in the same class as him, too, which made it even harder to talk to him.

Even during the graduation ceremony, Kuroko had left before anyone could lay their eyes on him.

He simply vanished without a notice.

It was as if… he had just disappeared into thin air.

* * *

ANYL: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading Blood is Thicker than Water, de arimasu~!

DOTF: ARIGATOUSSU! And we have one more chapter to go. Well, it's only the 'epilogue', but then again, time really passes when you're having fun, huh.

ANYL: I think you're the only one having fun when Kuroko is suffering, DOTF-cchi.

DOTF: It's not that, dear. I just enjoy writing in itself.

ANYL: … Uh-huh. Anyways, I wonder if the readers understand the meaning of the tennis racket. (LOL)

DOTF: But we wanted to make a reference to another of OnoD's animes like I did for Afternoon Coincidences; and Miracle Train wasn't popular enough. I LOVE MIRACLE TRAIN. (Otaku-moment)

ANYL: … (thinking of a knife)

DOTF: I was thinking of monja, actually. Anyway, till' next week, everyone!

By the way, the last chapter will be due on the 16th of June! Look forward to it!


	6. Final Part: Bond of Blood

DOTF: Alas! It's the final chapter! I still honestly think that the ending could be better, though. I hoped you have enjoyed 'Blood is Thicker than Water'! Thank you for your support, everyone!

ANYL: Thanks to everyone for the support… I'd think my sister is too deep into the fandom of Kuroko no Basuke, so I tried to pull her out of it using 07-Ghost, but I think I faile-

DOTF: I told you the unexpected-to-be-fandom fandoms stick in my head longer. Don't worry, I'll migrate back to Uta no Prince-sama when the anime's season two is out.

ANYL: Yes, and do look out for her next work to keep away the up-coming Uta-Puri fandom… *sighs*

DOTF: Do you mean Parallel or the other one?

ANYL: … You had two? I do have a crossover in mind, but…

DOTF: Your crossover can wait, Sis. Let's start the chapter!

ANYL: Uh-huh. Let's get going! *lethargic*

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.

* * *

**Blood is thicker than Water**  
**Final Part  
****"Bond of Blood"**

* * *

After they had graduated, the members of the Generation of Miracles were split up. Kise admitted to Kaijou, Midorima to Shuutoku, Murasakibara to Yousen; each school well-known for its prowess in basketball. Even Akashi himself entered the prestigious Rakuzan High, the defending champion of the Winter Cup Tournament and obviously the best school in the country when it comes to the sport.

He was at the top; where those who emerge victorious stand proud and tall over all others.

Yet for some reason, Akashi felt strangely ticked off. Every single time he remembered how Kuroko had looked at him, which that wretched look in his eyes…

The thought had just made him grit his teeth in mild, or perhaps more than that, annoyance.

Akashi hadn't heard about Kuroko in ages. Since that little 'incident', Kuroko had avoided all contact with Akashi, even at those small family gatherings organized by their grandparents. They stopped seeing each other outside of school, too. And since Rakuzan was located all the way in Kyoto, Akashi didn't have to worry about coincidental meetings with his cousin, too.

His uncle must've guessed that something had happened between them, Akashi thought. The man could always tell what was on the mind of his only child; and probably took measures to separate them. Not that Akashi minded not being able to see his cousin, either way. The man only wanted what was best for his son, after all.

In either case, Akashi was sure that Kuroko would no longer play basketball. Even if he did, he'd probably be stuck playing with a bunch of losers anyway.

And he was right, as he always was.

It wasn't until the finals of the Inter-High Tournament that he heard about this team: a new school called Seirin, whose team was almost spanking brand new to the world of High School Basketball. He had heard from Daiki, who casually mentioned to him that they had defeated Kaijou in a practice match and Shuutoku in the Inter-High.

Akashi was mildly surprised at the fact that both Ryouta and Shintarou had lost to the nobodies, but that wasn't the only thing Daiki had to tell him.

Tetsuya, the little weakling who had decided to run off with his tail between his legs in Middle School, had entered Seirin. Apparently, he was now one of their regulars, with this guy named Kagami as his new partner. So looks like even his uncle couldn't stop Tetsuya from playing again, huh?

But it was not like Akashi cared one bit, though.

The weak will always remain weak. The weak will always drown in failure and can only watch helplessly as the strong claim their righteous position as the one who is victorious. Even if Tetsuya were to challenge him straight on, he would still crush him, with no hesitations at all.

Fortunately for him, that chance would come during the Winter Cup. It was then that Akashi had decided to meet up with the whole team again; to remind them of the pact all six of them had once made. And he made sure that not a single one of them had forgotten about it.

Including his pathetic cousin.

Akashi hated Kuroko. He had always hated the sight of his little happy family, something that he never had. He had hated their elementary school days, when Kuroko would follow him, just like a puppy that obediently follows after its master. He had always hated how weak he was at basketball, yet possessed that ability that no one else had. But most of all, he hated his guts.

Even as he stood in the stadium, watching with mild disgust as Seirin struggled to put up with the ever-evolving Aomine Daiki of Touou. Akashi could not understand their persistence to keep trying.

Why bother trying so hard for a game that you know you'd lose?

Akashi turned his back away from the match, his thoughts trailing back to his cousin.

Despite everything that had happened between them in Middle School, Akashi knew that they were still cousins, a bond that was one of blood and could not be cut. Even if they hate each other to the ends of the Earth, they cannot deny the fact that they are family.

Kuroko himself was aware of that fact too.

He did not want to face Akashi if he could avoid it, but he knew he had to. And he will face him, with everything's he's got; cousins or not.

Even if they had to stand on the same court to face each other in the game that had brought both good and bad memories for the both of them, that invisible bond remains.

Even if they had to bring each other down.

Even if one of them would have to wither in defeat while the other stands tall.

No such thing as holding back.

No mercy.

No tears.

No hesitations.

No regrets.

No excuses.

No going easy.

They will not stand down in the face of the challenge.

They will bring the other down.

In the end, only one of them can stand victorious in the spotlight, the other fated to drown in the despair of being a failure.

Only one of them could win; but who would it be?

Blood may be thicker than water, but things like that no longer mattered.

Even at this moment, winning is everything.

Akashi chuckled darkly, flicking a shogi piece high into the air with his thumb and letting it fall into his palm.

"Come at me… Tetsu!"

* * *

Many thanks to all of you who read this and the 87 people who had put this on story alert!

Our greatest thanks to everyone here who had reviewed and our greatest apologies for not replying to them:

**Starian NightZz, Tigerlilie69, Soul Vrazy, anon, 14th Musician, Haninozuka Mitsukuni,  
berrysplashQT, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, SelfcreatedCharacter, ladiee yami, AnimeXMangaAddict,  
Dark bless, Bommie, GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl, Narutopokefan, isthisparadise,  
WrathN'Roses,****hitomi65, Sanz0girl, gigi323, luckyschoolgirl**

Until we meet again!


End file.
